bloxrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Log
BETA Update v0.1.19 * Added: - Support for different BodyColors - Mobile Support for basic usage. (Keys, Doors, Entities, Weapons, Chat) - Hitman's Locate options are ready. (Last BETA Update) - Vending Machines around town. - Hunger Mod and Chef. (BETA) - '/uptime' To see how long the server has been alive. - Added a few new rules and changed some old ones. - 6 Different types of Floor/Ceilings - 3 sec Lock-On to Police Quick Warrant Visor. * Balancing: - Hitman's Contract time is now 5 min. - Health regenerating 5sec after taken damage (Disabled while starving). - Weapons target detection. - Fire damage to money printers has been reduced. - Gangster Boss limit is now 3 and he can't demote Gangsters anymore. - Gamepass Jobs does no longer require a vote. - Patched some small exploits. - Citizens can now print again. - Hits on a Hitman will not be listed in that Hitmans list. - Added a new alarm to notify when Cleansing is over. - Touching the NLR box will hurt you, STAY AWAY! * Fixes: - Some props has been fixed. - Character limit in Chat. - Patch a vulnerability in money printers. - Changing ownership of Turrets. - Printers and Shipments disappearing. - Police Visor not being removed when target leaves - Skip Vote to job with Armor, can no longer see them. - Removed Rockets from Handcuffs. - Gun License Request delay has been fixed. * VoteBans - Supporters can only ban from the current server (not global). - Supporters need 50% of the servers approval to ban. - Trusted needs more yes than no. - Players banned by a Trusted are not allowed back in that server at all. BETA Update v0.1.19 QuickPatch *Added: - '/uptime' To see how long the server has been alive. - Added a few new rules and changed some old ones. - 6 Different types of Floor/Ceilings - 3 sec Lock-On to Police Quick Warrant Visor. *Balancing: - Citizens can now print again. - Hits on a Hitman will not be listed in that Hitmans list. - Added a new alarm to notify when Cleansing is over. *Fixes: - Skip Vote to job with Armor, can no longer see them. - Removed Rockets from Handcuffs. - Gun License Request delay has been fixed. BETA Update v0.1.18 and 4 unnamed patches *Added: - "Refill Coolant" in Printer Menu. - Bodyarmor and Helmets. - New ranks in the Admin System. - Printers should no longer go trough the ground. - The Large MoneyPrinter now have a small thief protection. - Indicator above players who is writing in chat. - A player report system to report players not behaving. (NoClip, Wallhack, Cheating, Breaking NLR and random Warrants) *Balancing: - Police Chief no longer has M3. - Printer Upgrades got a little nerfy. - NLR Boxes has been removed during the Cleansing. - Shotgun damage has been buffed. (5x6dmg -> 5x10dmg) - Some common AutoBans is now giving smaller punishments. - NoClipping is now harder and not very smart. *Fixes: - Weird Texture Strech from Armor is now gone. - Reduced lag when inside buildings. - Some exploits has been patched. - Again, no more triple Mayor.... - All owned doors should now be properly sold if Owner leaves. BETA Update v0.1.17 *Added: - Hitman (You read that right!) - A door somewhere. *Balancing: - Added ROLL in front of /roll chat command. *Fixes: - Fixed Update v0.1.16 (Ups) BETA Update v0.1.16 *Added: - ShadowMap for that finishing touch (Thx H20) - Demotion Protection after changing to a new job. *Balancing: - Lockpicking is about 50% easier. - Private Server price has been increased to minimize farming. - Full Inventory price has gone up. - Removed one of the BanBots many arms. *Fixes: - Cross your fingers, Lottery might be fixed. - Admins can now ID ban you. (Watch out) - Job Change Exploites has been nerfed. - The Barrel prop finally working again. - You can no longer demote yourself. (Guys??) - NLR box now working like it did last update ._. BETA Update v0.1.15 *Added: - Smoother transition between updates using a Soft Restart (Thx AX1T) - Session bans for Private servers! (/SBan 'username' and /SUnBan 'username') - /roll 'dicesize' (For Betting ideas) - Officers and SWATs receives a small bonus for destroying an illegal entity. *Balancing: - Officers and SWATs can not used weapon shipments as they should be confiscated in The PD instead. - RePriced the Weapon Inventory upgrades. - Small In-Game Money Purchases is cheaper, while higher-amount-bonuses has been decreased. - BanBot has been nerfed. *Fixes: - Double Mayor should no longer be possible. (Make sure there is no Mayor before paying for a Skip Vote) - Gamepass and Extras no longer gets removed upon unban. - Armored Turret now turreting. - Inventory fixes, like: Robux Upgrade, Jail Usage, Store Dealy. - Robux Printer Upgrades are working, for the first time... - Some Major Exploits has been patched. BETA Update v0.1.14 *Added: Weapon Inventory *Balancing: - Wanted Text no longer visible through walls. *Fixes: - No more picking up broken Shipments - NLR Box should no longer press entities out of map. - Warrant Cooldown should now work as intended. - No more buying blanks from F3. - Daily AutoBan Nerf. BETA Update v0.1.13 *Added: - Fuse Theft Protection! Buy a new fuse and only the FuseBox Owner can remove it. - The Prop Placing Grid has been temporarily nerfed to 0.25 (from 0.5). - Admins got some new usefull commands. - SWATS now got.. Handcuffs... *Balancing: - Shipments has been reduced to 5 guns per create, surprisingly lowering the cost by 50%. - Ammo got minor prices increase. - Weapon damage is affected by range. *Fixes: - Changes to the AES AutoBanBot and Job Changing system. - Spawning outside subway, no more. - Turrets has been oiled with wd-40, so it should no longer rust togeter. BETA Update v0.1.12 Added some limits to avoid too much Exploiting. A few fixes applied to minor systems. Ban system has been reworked a little. A statue has been placed in honor of our meme. BETA Update v0.1.11 Welcome to the new Spawn. Invisible weapons not 100% visible. Chat is fixed and does no longer miss long text fragments. Changes to the Mayor's Lottery and ChangeJob System. No more global locking door sounds. Law Boards added around the map. Added account age limit of 1 week. BETA Update v0.1.10 Fixes PlayTime System. Added a 3-layer-failsafe, Pls work ._. Props now snap to a 0.5 part grid. Props rotation now snaps. Melee system has been overhauled. Ranged weapons has been reworked to handle lag a lot better. BETA Update v0.1.9 -Fixed all sockets in corner house. -Printers should no longer be bugging out. -Less ### to be shown in public votes. -Added two signs to the 'Q' Prop Menu (Special). -Increase the size of the fences and the long metal grid. -Added a few furnitures. Category:Protected